1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image analysis for surveilling objects or occurrences, and more particularly, to a video surveillance method and apparatus using a portable terminal having a camera module mounted in the portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increase of crimes such as murder, robberies, and arson, security has become a major issue. Many solutions to prevent crimes have been suggested and implemented in public places and one of the solutions is a video surveillance system including a plurality of cameras that is installed in buildings and roads. An example of conventional video surveillance systems is a digital video recorder (DVR) including a computer, cameras, a data transmission cable, and a display device. The cameras of the video surveillance systems are fixed in order to photograph specific places and capture and transmit photographed image sequences that are to be displayed on the display device.
The video surveillance systems are operated by security operators who design a surveillance solution, install the system, and designate a place that is to be surveilled. The security operators manage the video surveillance systems and record photographed images on a storage device, so that the stored photographed images can be retrieved anytime in order to be viewed.
The security of private places as well as public places needs to be guaranteed such that the private places cannot be surveilled by security operators for personal reasons.
Thus, individuals have become responsible for the design and management of their own surveillance systems. However, these types of surveillance systems are implemented at a high cost and occupy a large amount of space. Furthermore, the installation of the surveillance systems is tedious and not user friendly. Moreover, it is not possible for individuals to conduct surveillance to the same effectiveness as professional security operators.